Neuropathological, biochemical and electrophysiologic studies were done with patients receiving cis-platinum. Serial nerve conduction studies on ten patients revealed evidence of an axonal type of polyneuropathy in three of the patients. Sural nerve biopsy performed on two patients revealed patterns of axonal degeneration by hematoxylin and eosin staining and by electron microscopy studies. Attempts are being made to localize platinum in nerves by electron microscopy techniques.